


take my hand when i'm in heaven

by kiiruma



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, i cried writing this please enjoy, idk what to tag as, komaeda fucking dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiruma/pseuds/kiiruma
Summary: Souda gets the AI Nanami running, and the first person to know is Komaeda.Komaeda knows his luck can't save him forever.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. hello, my hope

It’s been a year since the Remnants of Despair, now on the side of hope, have been residing in Jabberwock Island. Komaeda has been absently going to the test facility where they were held, ever since he realised Nanami was… dead. 

He hesitated to entertain that thought even for a second. 'She is always in my heart,' he tells himself, 'she is always with me,' he insists.

But he looks in the mirror, and his hair is getting whiter, his skin paler, and his cheekbones now poking out sharply. He lifts up his shirt and looks at his protruding ribs. He shudders.

How would Nanami feel seeing him like this? He isn’t getting any healthier by the day.

He pulls his shirt down, which drapes loosely over his frail body. Just as he is about to leave his cabin, Souda swings in.

“Komaeda. Come with me, now,” he urges Komaeda, pulling Komaeda by the arm.  
Komaeda is genuinely confused.

But they arrive at the test facility, and Kazuichi turns on a monitor.

“Sou…da... Souda, who did you bring with you?” An all too familiar voice calls out.

Komaeda blinks once.

Twice.

His cheeks are stained, and no amount of blinking rapidly ceases the never-ending stream of tears.

“Na…nami…” he croaks weakly. 

“Komaeda, I missed you.”

“Me too, Nanami.”


	2. tomorrow looks at me with a smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumiki Mikan visits Komaeda for her thrice-weekly ritual - asking Komaeda to get treatment.

Komaeda wakes up, feeling worse than before. His head is pounding, and his hands feel numb. He doesn’t know if his heart is even beating today, but he checks his pulse and it seems he’s fine.  


With unsteady legs, he gets to the bathroom, using the wall to support his weight. He looks at his reflection, and remembers the event of yesterday. He talked to the AI Nanami for hours, way past sunset, before Souda walked him back to the cabin. He doesn’t see the Komaeda that Nanami used to love. He sees skin and bones.

He sees death.

Closing his eyes, he splashes cold water on his face before brushing his teeth, having no energy for a shower.

He hears a weak knock on the door. Who would visit so early in the morning?

He walks slowly, making sure not to fall.

‘It’s a pain having a body that couldn’t keep up with what he wanted to do,’ Komaeda thought to himself.

“Good morning,” Komaeda says as he opens the door. His voice is coarse.

“Good morning, Komaeda. Do you need water?” Tsumiki asks, holding out bottled water to him. He shakes his head.

“You’re going to ask about my treatment, right, Tsumiki?” Komaeda asks, exasperated. She came at least thrice a week.

“Yes. Komaeda, your condition is worsening. You have to-” Mikan replies, concern written all over her face. 

“I’m sorry, Mikan, I’ll have to refuse.”

“But Komaeda, you…” Mikan starts, finding words.

“What is it, Tsumiki?” Komaeda interrupts, annoyed.

“You’re dying, Komaeda.”


	3. will you look at me with a smile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda brings Komaeda to see Nanami one last time.

Komaeda can barely feel his legs. He still gets up, albeit on shaky legs, and does his minimal morning routine: wash his face, brush his teeth.

He looks in the mirror before washing his face and notices his face is more gaunt than it has ever been. The water is unbearably cold. 

He looks up and sees Nanami in the mirror. 

He smiles, and reaches out to caress her face.

She disappears. 

There’s a knock on the door. Komaeda never locks his door anymore, so he hears the click of a doorknob, and the door shutting softly after.

“Souda?”

“Yep, it’s me! Tsumiki said you’ve been having trouble walking recently, so I brought you something,” Souda says.

Komaeda notices Souda’s roots are growing out. He shrugs it off.

“Thank you Souda, but I don’t think…”

Thud.

Komaeda falls to the ground as he takes his next step, legs trembling.

“Komaeda!”

Souda props Komaeda up and carries him to the wheelchair he brought over.

“Come on, Komaeda. Let’s go see Nanami.”

Komaeda smiles.

“I know that’s not your plan,” Komaeda replies.

“It is!” Souda retorts.

Komaeda smiles.

Souda wheels him out to the dining area. 

Owari was waiting at the door, and pushes it open.

Komaeda couldn’t believe his eyes.

Everyone had gathered, and right in the middle of the atrium stood a robot who looked just like Nanami.

“Komaeda, I spent the whole week working on this. Meet Nanami the robot,” Souda says in a soft, hushed voice, “I made her as an assistant in case you need anything. There’s a super smart AI in the facility that helped me with the nitty gritty programming.”

Komaeda thinks he could explode with sheer joy.

Robot Nanami walks over to Komaeda, and bends down mechanically.

“Komaeda, is there anything I can do for you?” Nanami asks.

“Can you bring me to everyone one last time?” Komaeda replies. She nods. Souda lets go of Komaeda, letting robot Nanami take over. 

Souda feels a lump in his throat as Komaeda turns to face everyone in the room. 

“Thank you for being my friend, everyone. I know what I have done in the past may not be forgivable, but I appreciate that everyone has been supportive of me all this while.”  
Komaeda goes quiet.

“I’m tired, now. Nanami, let’s go home.”

The atmosphere goes tense as Nanami wheels Komaeda out, everyone’s eyes fixed on Komaeda’s thin frame. Nobody could believe that he had survived this long, but they knew everyone’s luck runs out eventually - even Komaeda’s.

As he exits, he sees Death waiting for him outside.

Nanami helps him into bed, and he sleeps forever.


	4. reunion

He opens his eyes, and sees Nanami standing there, in her Hope’s Peak uniform. He shuts his eyes and opens them again, but she doesn’t disappear.

“Hey, Nagito. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, Chiaki. I’ve been counting down to the day I can finally meet the real you again.”

Chiaki smiles.

“I’ve been waiting here for you all this while. Shall we go?”

Chiaki stretches out her hand to him, and he takes it in his.

“Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
